Reborn El Mayordomo
by Isalick
Summary: -Tsuna, sabes por qué vivimos en esta mansión?-preguntó Iemitsu mientras que se sentaba. -Qué? No...No lo sé-dijo negando con la cabeza y sentándose en un asiento. -Tsuna. Tú eres descendiente de Primo Vongola, el creador de Vongola. Eres un candidato a Décimo jefe y tendrás que aprender a usar tu poder para defender a tu familia-dijo con voz seria. Dejándolo en completo shock. R27


Ohayou! como han estado? (no se por qué pregunto sin nunca me contestan u.u')

He aquí yo con un fic R27 (que raro _ )

Este fic en mi otra cuenta tiene...1 cap :D ! Eso quiere decir que tendrán que esperar a que escriba el segundo XD

Espero que os guste ;)

* * *

Era de mañana en un hermoso domingo. Estaban en verano así que habían alfombras de flores y pasto verde en los terrenos cercanos

Había una particular mansión, en la cual habitaban solo tres personas. Los Sawada

Los Sawada son una familia de gran fama...En la mafia, ya que su único hijo resulto siendo un pariente lejano de Primo Vongola, el primer jefe que haya tenido dicha familia mafiosa

Sawada Tsunayoshi, el niño mas popular en la mafia junto con Xanxus, el otro candidato para jefe Vongola, siendo este un adolescente temido por grandes familias gracias a su pésima personalidad

Tsuna fue encontrado por Nono, el padre adoptivo de Xanxus y Noveno jefe Vongola, cuando el niño jugaba en el patio de su anterior casa (una muy humilde, cabe aclarar), el cuerpo del pequeño desprendió un aura hecha de llamas del cielo, muy similares a las de Primo. Desde ese entonces, Nono, mejor llamado como Timoteo, les ofreció a tan pequeña familia una mansión para que vivieran mas seguros y cómodos

-Joven amo, el desayuno esta listo. Sus padres le esperan-dijo una sirviente que había entrado a levantar al niño de cinco años

El pequeño castaño no se despertó, es mas, ni se movió

A la joven solo le cayo una gota de sudor por su nuca-Kaori-san, usted sabe perfectamente que el joven amo no se levanta a menos que Nana-sama venga-dijo otra sirvienta mirando desde la puerta abierta de la alcoba. Era una joven mujer de unos 24, tenia el cabello negro ondulado hasta mas abajo de los hombros, era de piel blanca y tenia unos ojos color verde

-Ya lo sé, Kohana. Solo trataba de despertar a Tsunayoshi-sama sin ayuda de Nana-sama-dijo la joven que correspondía al nombre "Kaori" de unos aparentes 26 años. Esta tenia cabellos lisos castaños claros, casi pasando a rubios, estos le llegaban hasta antes de la cintura, piel blanca y ojos color avellana

-Entonces llamala y no la hagas esperar mas, sabes que tanto tarda el joven amo en vestirse cuando se despierta-dijo la azabache sonriendo

-Si, ya sé Kohana, voy enseguida-dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa antes de irse

La sirvienta de cabellos rubios/castaños fue en busca de la mujer capaz de despertar al niño. Después esta la acompañó a la alcoba del pequeño-Tsu-kun despierta-dijo Nana zarandeando al castaño para despertarlo

-Uhhm?-el niño apenas abría los ojos-Q-que sucede Oka-san?-preguntó

-Ya es de día Tsu-kun-dijo la mayor sonriendo-No vas a comer?

-Eeeeeh...Cinco minutitos mas-rogó el ojimiel mientras se escondía en su fino edredón

-Tsu-kun, hoy se va a trabajar tu papá-dijo-No te vas a despedir de él?

Esas palabras hicieron que Tsuna asomara sus grandes ojos-Entonces Tsuna bajará en cinco minutos-dijo

-Bien, entonces te esperamos Tsu-kun-dijo la castaña mayor besando a su hijo en la frente para después irse

-Joven amo, le dejamos sus ropas preparadas en la puerta de su armario-dijo Kaori mientras ataba su cabello rubio/castaño en una coleta para poder ayudar al niño a levantarse-Kohana le esta preparando el baño, yo le ayudaré a levantarse y guiarlo al baño para que se de una ducha rápida

El castaño asintió. Los dos se encaminaron al baño de la habitación, este era gigantesco, prácticamente era mas grande que el tamaño de una habitación. Había una gran bañera que ya estaba llena de agua tibia

-Tsuna cree que cambio el aroma-dijo el niño descambiandose

-Así es Tsunayoshi-sama, Kohana ha cambiado el aromatizador de cerezas por uno de canela. Esperamos que sea de su agrado-dijo la castaña clara de ojos avellana inclinándose junto con la azabache

-Ojala le agrade mi nueva elección-habló Kohana

-A Tsuna le encanta! Huele demasiado bien-dijo el niño sonriendo y lanzándose en la bañera, salpicando a ambas sirvientas; quienes sonrieron divertidamente

-haha, Tsunayoshi-sama, recuerde que no puede durar mas de cuatro minutos en la bañera, sus padres le esperan-le recordó la sirvienta de cabellos castaños claros y ojos avellana, Kaori

-Mou-Tsuna hizo un puchero mientras se restregaba el jabón contra su cuerpo

-Su ropa ya preparada se encuentra en su armario, termine rápido para ir a comer-le sugirió Kohana

-Le esperamos en su habitación-dijo Kaori saliendo de la habitación junto con Kohana

El castaño termino al cabo de 3 minutos, luego se vistió en 2 minutos gracias a la ayuda de ambas sirvientas-Tsuna les agradece!-dijo el niño sonriendo

-No hay de que Tsunayoshi-sama-dijo Kaori

-Le esperamos en el comedor-dijo Kohana-No se demore, joven amo

Las dos sirvientas salieron, dejando al niño solo en la habitación

Se vio al espejo de cuerpo completo, al verse presentable bajo las escaleras blancas y anchas cubiertas de una hermosa alfombra color marrón y en las orillas color dorado

El chico llego al comedor y se sentó en el asiento mas cercano a sus padres de esa gran y larga mesa-Oka-san! Oto-san! Saben? Tsuna olfateo un aroma muy rico en el baño!-dijo felizmente el niño

-En serio Tsuna?! Oh pues antes de irme iré allí!-dijo Iemitsu sonriendo

-Jeje, yo también iré-dijo Nana riendo en voz baja

-Oto-san...De veras tienes que irte?-pregunto el niño con cara de cachorrito abandonado. Las sirvientas, que estaban en una esquina lejana, se conmovieron y mordieron sus uñas con impotencia

-*Wa! Esa mirada, no la veas Iemitsu, no-la-veas*-se ordenó a sí mismo. Su hijo era tan inocente y abierto que era irresistible no hacer lo que el niño quisiera. Tsuna, sin saberlo, podría conquistar el mundo con su personalidad amable-Si, Tsuna. Es trabajo-dijo volteando el rostro-Yo quisiera estar contigo todos los días pero si no trabajo, quién ocupará mi lugar?-le dijo, esta vez mirando al pequeño a los ojos mientras sonreía

Tsuna hizo un mohín, su padre solo pasaba unos días en casa y después se iba para regresa meses, a veces años después-Entonces...Prometele a Tsuna que la próxima vez que vengas lo llevaras a el y a oka-san al parque-dijo mostrando su dedo meñique para cerrar la promesa

Iemitsu sonrió y entrelazo el meñique de Tsuna con el suyo-Lo prometo-dijo-Por cierto Tsuna. Tengo que presentarte a alguien

-Eh? A quién?-pregunto confuso

-Entra-Ordenó el rubio, al decir eso, la segunda gran puerta del lugar se abrió

Entro un hombre, Tsuna se le quedo mirándolo, daba miedo. Tenia un traje en el que sus pantalones, chaqueta y corbata eran de color negro mientras que su camisa era de un color anaranjado, tenia puesta una fedora negra con una franja naranja que hacía juego con el resto de su vestimenta. Además de tener unas curiosas patillas, aunque este hecho no le quitaba lo aterrador-El es Reborn, va a trabajar aquí en unos años-dijo Iemitsu señalando al de cabellos azabaches

-Oh, que joven tan encantador. Cuantos años tienes Reborn-kun?-le preguntó Nana al sujeto

-17-dijo. Haciendo que el niño se sorprendiera. Ese hombre en realidad era un adolescente!

-Tsuna, ven y conoce a Reborn-le dijo Iemitsu a su hijo

-Tsuna tiene miedo!-chilló el niño mientras se metía por debajo de la mesa

A Iemitsu le cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca-Lo siento, es muy tímido-dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo-Pero cuando te conozca mejor entonces veras que es un niño muy simpático

-Hm-"respondió" el adolescente. Él no hubiera venido a pedir un trabajo específicamente en esta casa sino fuera porque Nono se lo pidió

-Nosotros nos vamos, venimos en un momento. Por favor, cuida de Reborn-le dijo el rubio a su hijo escondido debajo de la mesa

-Hiii, no dejen a Tsuna solo-rogó el niño debajo de la mesa. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo habían dejado solo junto con Reborn, incluso las sirvientas se habían ido

Todo se quedo sumido en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, uno por miedo al otro, y el otro por irritación. El segundo no quería soltar alguna mala palabra acerca de lo cobarde que era el niño, aunque tenia que admitir que su poca paciencia se estaba acabando y estaba apunto de patear la mesa para que el pequeño quedara descubierto

Y estuvo apunto de cumplir con su cometido si no fuera porque vio como unos curiosos y temerosos ojos de color miel se asomaban por la orilla de la larga mesa. Mirándolo detenidamente, inspeccionandolo cuidadosamente-Qué te ocurre?-preguntó directamente, haciendo que el menor chillara de miedo y se ocultara de nuevo-Tsk-Chasqueo la lengua. Por qué Nono le habrá pedido que trabajase en esa casa?-...-como se debe actuar enfrente de un niño?-No te quiero hacer daño. Así que no me tengas miedo, al menos que quieras que piense que eres un niño cobarde-dijo, esto hizo que Tsuna se asomara, mostrando sus grandes ojos-Voy a ir con tus padres, ya vengo-dijo, pero antes de salir Tsuna dejo de esconderse para poder agarrarle de la chaqueta. Haciendo que el azabache se detuviera y mirara al responsable

El castaño estaba agarrado firmemente, mientras veía al azabache con sus ojos curiosos-Vas a dejar a Tsuna solo?-preguntó dolido. Haciendo que Reborn, en cierta forma, le doliera un poco el dejar al niño solo

-Entonces...Vienes conmigo?-pregunto el mayor

-Si-dijo sonriendo el castaño

Los dos fueron a donde se encontraban ambos padres. El jardín, donde se podía ver la gran variedad de flores y arboles.

-R-Reborn...Quieres que Tsuna te muestre su árbol favorito?-preguntó el niño aburrido de que sus padres y Reborn hablaran en otro idioma

-Lo siento, estoy hablando con tus padres-dijo pero una respuesta llego enseguida

-No, ve con Tsuna, yo te diré luego lo que tenías que hacer-dijo el rubio

-Hm-dijo Reborn dejándose guiar por el menor

* * *

Caminaron por todo el jardín, era demasiado grande, mas que una cancha de Fútbol o béisbol. Al llegar a un lugar lejano, habían flores distintas a las que estaban cerca de la mansión. Eran hermosas y todas rodeaban a un árbol de Sakura

-Este es el árbol favorito de Tsuna!-dijo el niño mientras corría hacia el Sakura

-Es bonito-dijo Reborn

-Si!-dijo el niño sonriendo-R-Reborn...

-Qué?-preguntó el adolescente

-Quieres recolectar flores junto con Tsuna?-preguntó el menor

-Bien-al decir es ambos comenzaron a recolectar las flores mas hermosas que rodeaban al árbol. Al terminar, Tsuna se quedó dormido en el tronco del Sakura. Dejándole a Reborn la tarea de recolectar algunas flores mas para terminar por completo el ramo que Tsuna diseñaba para su padre

Cuando Reborn acabo, despertó a Tsuna; este empezó a tambalearse gracias al sueño. El mayor agarró. La mano del castaño para que no se cayese

Juntos agarrados de la mano se fueron de vuelta a la mansión. Donde les esperaban los dos Sawada-Reborn! Donde estaban?!-preguntó Iemitsu alarmado apenas entro el par

-Tsuna me enseñó algo. Por cierto. No le ibas a dar algo a esa personita?-dijo Reborn. Llamando la atención del niño

-E-eh? Ah! Oto-san! Tsuna te da esto como regalo antes de que te vayas-dijo el niño alzando el ramo de flores

-Para mi?-preguntó sorprendido-Gracias-dijo sonriendo y aceptando el regalo para después darle un abrazo de oso a su hijo-Bueno Tsuna. Te estaba esperando para despedirme-esto hizo que Tsuna abriera sus lindos ojos-Ya me tengo que ir-sonrió con amargura

-Qué?-preguntó Tsuna, todo rastro de felicidad se fue con solo decir esas frases

-Lo siento, Tsuna-dijo el papá del menor mientras le revolvía los cabellos-Me tengo que ir. Adiós-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo y uno en los labios a su esposa-Cuidense-dijo para luego salir. Pero antes de irse, Reborn soltó la mano del menor y le siguió

-Reborn?-preguntó el niño con asombro y confusión

-Yo también me tengo que ir-dijo dándole la espalda al niño

-Cuando volverás a jugar con Tsuna?-preguntó el castaño

-Tal vez, dentro de diez años-dijo para después cerrar la puerta y desaparecer de la vista del niño

-Es un chico simpático-dijo Nana sonriendo

-Si, jugó con Tsuna!-dijo el niño sonriendo

-Creo que le caíste bien-dijo la mayor

.

.

.

.

* * *

(Diez años después)

-Tsunayoshi-sama, despierte por favor. Su padre ha llegado de un largo viaje-dijo

Una sirvienta de cabellos castaños claros. Kaori

-Kaori-san, usted sabe que el joven amo cuesta mucho despertarlo-dijo una azabache de ojos verde. Kohana

-Hummmm?-Por suerte, para ambas sirvientas el castaño se despertó

-Buenos días, joven amo-dijo Kohana haciendo una reverencia junto a Kaori-Su padre le espera, ha llegado hace unos minutos y esta ansioso por verle

-Eh? Llegó?-preguntó. Después de eso, el adolescente de ahora 15 años se levantó y se vistió con finos ropajes-Gracias-dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la alcoba

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor. Al llegar, su padre estaba sentado mientras movía sus piernas con impaciencia-Tsuna!-emitió con felicidad el hombre-Te extrañé tanto a ti como a tu madre!-dijo abrazando a su hijo-Estas tan grande!-Tsuna juró haber visto corazones alrededor del rubio

-Yo...t-también...t-e...ex-tra-ñé...Oto-san-dijo Tsuna extrecortadamente gracias al fuerte abrazo que le estaban dando

-Querido, creo que estas asfixiando a Tsu-kun-dijo Nana preocupada

-Ah, lo siento-se disculpó al momento que soltaba al castaño-Nana, puedes salir un momento? Tengo que darle a Tsuna una charla de padre a hijo

-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo y saliendo del lugar

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que...-Tsuna, sabes por qué vivimos en esta mansión?-preguntó Iemitsu mientras que se sentaba

-Qué? No...No lo sé-dijo negando con la cabeza y sentándose en un asiento

-Tsuna. Tú eres descendiente de Primo Vongola, el creador de Vongola. Eres un candidato a Décimo jefe y tendrás que aprender a usar tu poder para defender a tu familia-dijo con voz seria. Dejando en completo shock al adolescente

-...-Tsuna no sabia que decir-Qué? Estas diciendo que debo convertirme en un mafiosos?-preguntó con incredulidad

-Si-dijo con voz aun mas seria-Tsuna, sino eres tú será otra persona que no es apta para el puesto. Quieres que esa persona asesine a gente indiscriminadamente?-preguntó. Con ese "alguien" se refería a Xanxus

-...-sin saber qué mas decir, tsuna se levanto de su asiento, ocultando sus ojos bajo su fleco. Antes de salir oyó como su padre le decía "Lo siento, pero es tu obligación, yo tampoco hubiera querido que las cosas fuesen así...". Después de esto, salio para el patio. Iba hacia ese lugar donde siempre descansaba cuando se sentía confuso o frustrado

Al llegar se sentó en los pies del árbol de Sakura. Admirando la belleza de este, sin duda era una de las plantas mas hermosas

La brisa cálida llegaba hasta su rostro, removiendo su cabello revoltoso. Oyó como si algo moviera algunos arbustos, cuando miró hacia dicho lugar se encontró con una persona

Era un hombre de traje con fedora y patillas curiosas-Qu-Quién eres?-preguntó asustado

-Qué? El Dame-Tsuna ya se olvido de mi?-preguntó el hombre

-Yo no soy Dame-Tsuna!-chilló el castaño-Tu...Eres Reborn, cierto?-preguntó aun sin mucha seguridad

-Lo has adivinado-dijo el hombre sonriendo

-E-entonces...Que haces aquí? Has llegado justo diez años después pero...Dudo que sea para que juguemos, verdad?-dijo el castaño

-Es exactamente así, no vengo a jugar. Vine a trabajar. Desde ahora seré el mayordomo de este hogar y tu tutor-dijo el hombre

* * *

ña ña, quiero helado :P de mantecado *A* y chispitas de chocolate con leche condensada *Q*

Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos cuando me de la gana :D

Ciao ciao


End file.
